Zoids and the New Threat
by Rylan Kharas
Summary: Rylan a youth, joined up by his organoid Cy and his zoid The Red Blade Liger, he will overcome a war which is planned for Planet Zi. But who is the enemy!? And what Happened to the old characters!!?? CHAPTER 7 IS UP!! PLEASE R&R!!
1. Enter Rylan and the Red Blade Liger

Chapter 1  
  
Rylan's Comment: I'm starting my first fan fiction for the website, and i'd appreciate if the readers would give me positive AND negative comments on my story. I'd like to say, that this will only continue if the readers give me a positive inspiration for continuing the story.  
  
From the distance, over the fields of planet Z, a loud roar is heard from a distance. A farmer stands up and wipes the sweat off his brow. The sun blazes overhead as the farmer plows his field for a living. A loud thump on the ground occurs at the very edge of his crops. Slowly the farmer turns his head and shakes his head at the zoid before him. "Rylan, for the last time, you need to stop messing with that Zoid of yours and help me take care of these crops," complained the farmer. At the very edge of the crops stands a red blade liger with a metal paw lifted up towards the cockpit. The cockpit opens and out leaps a young man, about the age of 18, with long white hair, blue eyes, and a red bandana around his forehead. He wears a pair of black pants covered by a long blue and silver jacket that is unziped, where a red t-shirt is hidden inside. "Grandpa, I wanted me make sure I fixed the Blade Liger's Booster pack on its back. When you were young and piloting it, it worked fine, but its been 50 years since you piloted it! Besides I'm thinking about trading it in for a new zoid." said Rylan. "Teenagers...You really should take some time and learn HOW to pilot the zoid before you even think about getting a new one." explained grandpa. "Ugh...but I've been piloting the Blade Liger for about 8 years, and I've won all the Zoid Battle commissions established in the area." Without any warning a light is shot from the sky and is sent towards the nearest moutain. Rylan opens his eyes and wide eye wonder, and his grandfather turns and walks towards the house. Quickly Rylan leaps up into his zoid and powers up the Blade Liger. "Lets go Liger! This may be the beginning of our adventure!" shouts Rylan as the Blade Liger leaps over the crops and runs towards the moutains. 


	2. Rylan's Attack

Chapter 2  
  
Rylan's Comment: I must warn the readers that in each chapter that I write, I must add a comment saying what I plan to do in the future before I begin writing. I'd like to thank the..uh..reviewer that give me a minor inspiration to write. And I really hope that this story will grow with more and more ideas and readers. Oh and if you're interested in what the Konig Wolf looks like, go to the following site www.artvilla.com/zoids/ z99/konigwolf.htm ^_^  
  
The Red Blade Liger dashes towards the fallen item from the sky, as Rylan activates the booster pack on the Liger's back. In an instant the Booster Pack opens up and sends the Blade Liger and a speed double its normal velocity. In the distance lies a village, but in the way of the Blade Liger's path lies 3 White Command Wolves and 1 Blue Konig Wolf. All Four of them are equipped with a sniper rifle launcher on each.  
  
The Blue Konig Wolf walks forward and points the weapon at the Blade Liger, while Rylan immediately deactivates the booster and throws a switch to put the Blade Liger into a slide stop.  
  
"HALT! Blade Liger, Transfer Zoid pilot data to the Konig Wolf or face the consequences!" explained a soldier in a command wolf, (through its speakers of course.)  
  
"When did you guys get here!? I just want to go and help my grandmother!" lied Rylan.  
  
"Transfer the Data now!" Shouted the soldier.  
  
"ugh..I have no pilot data.guess I'll have to take these guys out and get through the town," thought Rylan.  
  
Instantly Rylan threw a switch and sent the Blade Liger in a charge towards the opposing Zoids. The blades on the Liger's back come down and glow with immense power, while the Wolves begin firing their rifles on their backs.  
  
"Foolish Child!" shouted the commander in the Konig Wolf.  
  
"Hiyah!!" Shouted Rylan as it slices off the rifles off two of the leading Command Wolves and activates its shield to protect it from the rifle shots from the other two Zoids.  
  
"Grrr..I'll show you!!" shouted the scout soldier.  
  
The command wolf makes a charge towards the Blade Liger, as the Blade Liger leaps into the blue sky and comes down on the Command Wolf, tearing off the rifle off with its metal teeth. The final Zoid looks at the Blade Liger and slowly takes a step back and locks its main rifle on the Blade Liger.  
  
"Who are you kid!?" shouted the commander.  
  
"Heh.you'll have more important things to worry about, than learning my name," snicker Rylan.  
  
Instantly the Red Blade Liger charges and slices off the rifle from the Konig Wolf's back with its blades. Quickly the Blade liger skids to the side and watches the weapon fall of the zoid's back and collapse onto the ground.  
  
"Now. to find that thing from the sky," said Rylan as he turned the zoid and ran towards the village. 


	3. Cy the Organoid?

CHAPTER 3  
  
RYLAN'S COMMENT: Thanks again to those who read my story. I'm gonna try and bring this story more to life. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! I wish to know if people are reading and enjoying the story.  
  
"Hmmmmm.that was a lame fight, but hey, there are too many lame fights in this world anyways. The blade liger seems to pilot 10 times better than normal, I wonder why this is so? Oh well. better get going, I want to get to the crash site before dark," thought Rylan as he threw the switch that sends the Blade Liger into a power boost.  
  
The Red Blade Liger charges at great speed, as it runs through the village and into the woods. Ahead, the pilot wonders what he's heading towards and what his fate has in store for him. Out of nowhere a child walks into the middle of the path followed by an older mother.  
  
"WHOA KID!" Rylan yells as he pulls his zoid to a skid, while the tail end of the liger swings forward and stops inches before the child.  
  
The cockpit of the zoid opens and Rylan leans out to look at the child. The mother quickly picks up the child and holds him in her arms, crying on the boy's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, he was just trying to find his friend," cried the mother.  
  
Rylan shakes his head and says, "well.I'm heading up north, and if I see anything I'll let you know."  
  
"NO! I mean, would you like to say here for a while, we're cooking a meal and we'd be honored to have you here." Smiled the mother.  
  
"uh.no thanks, I just wanna see what's out there so I can go back to my home and eat." Insisted Rylan.  
  
"NO! I.I won't let you harm him!" cried the mother, as she pulled out a pistol and points it at Rylan.  
  
".What do you plan to do with that?"  
  
"I won't let you pass.you cannot harm-" cried the woman just as a red and black metallic dinosaur jumps out of the bushes and roars at Rylan.  
  
"WHOA!! AN ORGANOID!" cried Rylan, surprised by the creature in front of him.  
  
"ROAR!!" cried the Organoid as it jumped into the air and knocked Rylan out of the cockpit.  
  
Rylan falls to the ground and lands on his chest, the Organoid lands next to him growling at him. Slowly Rylan climbs to his feet and looks at the creature. The woman continues to point the pistol at the zoid pilot.  
  
"I won't hurt either of you.please.trust me," begged Rylan as he stand up to his feet.  
  
"What's the organoid's name?" asked Rylan.  
  
".We haven't named it," quietly said the woman.  
  
"Heh.well.take care.pal," said Rylan as he leaps into the air and into his zoid.  
  
Slowly the Blade Liger turns around and heads back in the direction he came. Slowly the Organoid turns to look at the woman, he gives a slight roar and the woman nods in sadness. Quickly the Organoid activates its jet pack and flies into the air and lands inside the Red Blade Liger.  
  
"Wha.?! Are you gonna come with me pal?" asked Rylan, and the Organoid gives a proud roar.  
  
Rylan turns around to look for the woman and child, but both disappeared into the woods. Puzzled as ever, Rylan decides to head home.  
  
"Well.if you're gonna be with me pal, you're gonna need a name. How does the name Cy sound?" asked Rylan.  
  
The Organoid gives a loud and proud roar from inside the zoid and sends the Blade Liger into a speed dash towards Rylan's home. 


	4. Cy TALKS?

CHAPTER 4  
  
RYLAN'S COMMENT: None for this one. ^_^;;  
  
"Say Cy.was that you that came from the sky?" asked Rylan curiously.  
  
ROAR heh.how did you know that I could talk to you? said Cy.  
  
"WHOA! I heard your voice in my head! Well.I talk to my cat all the time; I guess I just thought that I could talk to any creature and understand them. Kinda like Van Freiheit!" said Rylan in an excited tone in his voice.  
  
Well.I guess there's going to be quite sometime before I understand you humans, sighed Cy.  
  
"Can you talk to other people, or what?"  
  
Well.no. For some reason, you can understand me, which is a very rare thing. I guess we can just say we were meant to be partners explained Cy.  
  
"Well.I figured out that you bring the Blade Liger to life, but.is there anything you can do more?"  
  
Hey, what can you expect from me?! The only thing I can really do is upgrade the zoid, but I haven't learned how to do that yet. Besides if you go into a battle, I can help bring the speed and maneuverability of the Blade Liger to the extreme,  
  
"Sweetness! Well, lets get home, my grandfather must be getting worried, and I want him to meet you Cy!" said Rylan, at that very moment the Blade Liger leaps out of the forest and over the village where is lands next to the fallen zoids from before.  
  
The Blade Liger increases it's speed even more as is comes to a halt, skidding sideways as it comes to a complete stop right next to the barn. A light shines from inside the Blade Liger and shoots out from the core. It flies up and lands on the ground, where it forms into the form of Cy. Rylan opens the cockpit and jumps down to Cy.  
  
"That was cool! Well, lets break the news to grandpa," said Rylan.  
  
Uh.. Rylan, I think I should wait out here. He might not. worried Cy.  
  
"WHAT!!!?? NO!! ABSOLUTELY NOT!!" shouted the old man in the house.  
  
"But gramps! Cy needs some help, besides I can't leave him out there to die. Grandpa, there was a time where you would help anyone who needed help. Let me help him, besides, we're partners!!" exclaimed Rylan. Uh.Rylan.  
  
For a few moments, the old man looks into Rylan's eyes and then turns around. Slowly he lets out a sigh and nods at his grandson. With that small gesture, Rylan's Grandfather walks into the other room, while Cy walks into the room.  
  
"Hey Cy.you can sleep here tonight, and tomorrow we'll think of something to do. Alrighty?" said Rylan.  
  
Cy nods and asks, I suppose, but what's with your grandfather?  
  
"Well, my grandfather calls himself Isaac when people ask his name. But honestly, he is Van Freiheit, retired and refuses to pilot any zoid." Replied Rylan.  
  
But, wasn't the Zoid Blue? And where's his old Organoid Zeke? asked Cy.  
  
"Well.I made the changes to the Blade Liger myself, and Zeke.he never told me." Sighed Rylan.  
  
Well.I guess we better get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow Rylan. yawned Cy.  
  
"Night Cy," yawned Rylan as he walks into his bedroom and into his bed for a well deserved nights rest. 


	5. Rylan's Decision

CHAPTER 5  
  
RYLAN'S COMMMENT: Well, some of you may notice that I've been updating my story everyday. Well, I'm happy to say I've been getting a lot of ideas for this story, but I feel that not many people enjoy the story that much. I don't know, but I'd just like it if some of the readers would take a few moments and review my story. ^_^;;  
  
Rylan wake up! nudged Cy, trying to wake up Rylan.  
  
"Ugh.Cy let me sleep for another hour, all right?" moaned Rylan as he rolled over onto his stomach.  
  
Rylan its 1 in the afternoon! Besides.your grandfather took the Red Blade Liger snickered Cy  
  
"WHAT!!??" shouted Rylan, in a panic he jumped out of bed and ran outside to see his Blade Liger still standing where he left it last night.  
  
Nice pants. snickered Cy, as Rylan looked down and saw that all he was wearing was a pair of red and blue striped boxers.  
  
After the embarrassing moment, Rylan runs back inside to put some decent clothing on and to do some work on the Blade Liger. He walks out of the house wearing a pair of black pants with a long red and blue button up shirt, with the sleeves cut off. A bandana around his bicep and the same red bandana around his forehead, just to add a little color to the outfit.  
  
"Cy, the next time you decide to wake me up, send in grandpa." Complained Rylan, as he runs and leaps up onto the Blade Liger, where he opens the cockpit and places himself in the seat to work on the computer system.  
  
Tell me Rylan.you're 18 years old and yet you want to see the world. But you stay here with your grandfather. Why? asked Cy as he looks up at the head of the blade liger from the ground.  
  
"Well.I feel I should stay here and take care of grandpa. Besides, he's pretty old and he can't take care of himself now. There'll be plenty of time in my life to see the world anyways." Explained Rylan.  
  
Well.if you ask me, I think a hero like your grandfather can take care of himself. I mean, what if you died tomorrow, you'll never be able to fulfill your dreams, said Cy.  
  
A few moments of silence comes and then elder Van walks out from the house and says to Rylan, "hmmm.you never can stay away from that thing. I used to be like that, even Zeke would be there to help me out when I needed it. Tell me boy, why do you stay with me?"  
  
"Well.you're my grandfather, and you need my help here."  
  
"Listen up boy! I can take care of myself just the same as I did before your father left you here with me! Its about time you forget about me and start to face your future and destiny." Grumbled Van.  
  
He's right Rylan, I say we go and find out about what happened to Zeke and Fiona! said Cy as he jumped up in excitement.  
  
"Well.tell me this Grandpa. What are you gonna do while I'm gone?" asked Rylan.  
  
"Stay here and take care of this farm. I can hire help and keep living happily." Said Van.  
  
"Alright Grandpa. I'll go, come on Cy! Lets go on an adventure!" shouted Rylan, at that very moment Cy jumps into the air as his back turns into wings and flies up into the air as a ray of light and back into the Blade Liger.  
  
"Hey Rylan. Take care, and.if you see Zeke.tell him I miss him. Look after the Blade Liger and treat it with utmost care." Said Van, with a little tear slide down his face.  
  
"Yes Grandfather. Lets go Cy!" said Rylan.  
  
ROAR!!! The Blade Liger lets out a loud roar before the zoid makes a quick power up as it leaps forward and runs off away from the farm. With the sun shining on the Blade Liger, it makes a simple run towards the north heading where ever the road leads.  
  
"You know Cy, this is gonna be something. We have a whole world to explore and so many opponents to battle! Oh I can't wait to get into a city and meet people!" said Rylan, excitedly.  
  
You never cease to amaze me Rylan, well.lets just run all night and wake up to find out where we will end up! exclaimed Cy.  
  
"Good idea." 


	6. The Renegade Zoid

CHAPTER 6  
  
RYLAN'S COMMENT: I'm sorry I haven't written anything for sometime, but had to make up some sleep for I managed to catch the midnight showing of Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers. I EXTREMELY recommend that my readers go out and see it, for it kicks major ass! But on another note, I'm very happy to see that people are starting to review my story. This is helping me get awesome ideas for the story. Keep coming with the reviews, they really mean a lot to me. One thing I hope to do with the chapters is lengthen them a little bit, to cover more of the story and detail it as much as possible. Anyways, thank you for all of your support! ^_^  
  
(Still during the day of the previous chapter)  
  
The Red Blade Liger makes a loud roar from behind a large wall with a huge door in front of it. It roars, trying to get the guard's attention, to try and pass through the city. Cy on the inside complains about the long trip they've traveled. From behind the wall a black Zoid jumps over the wall and lands next to the Blade Liger. It makes a loud roar at the Zoid and makes a quick dash away from the city. The gates of the wall open up as an army of Command Wolves charge after the mysterious Zoid.  
  
"That..Zoid.why did it look familiar?" pondered Rylan.  
  
"YOU!!" shouted a guard from on top of the wall, "If you can capture that zoid, there will be a reward for you! NOW GO!"  
  
"Reward!? Lets go Cy!" shouted Rylan in excitement as he turned the Blade Liger around and lead into a dash towards the direction the Command Wolves went.  
  
Let me take control for a moment Rylan, we can catch up to him with a little technique I know! explained Cy.  
  
"Grrrr, fine! Do it!"  
  
With those words the Red Blade Liger stopped and charged up its back power booster. It keeps itself from moving with extreme difficulty with the booster firing a burst of energy, trying to store its power to use as a speed source. Within a few moments, the Blade Liger jumped up and opened its blades in mid air. With the power just stored, the Red Blade Liger fired the booster and went into a lightning fast glide towards the Renegade Zoid.  
  
"WHOA!" cried Rylan as he hold onto the controls, trying to keep himself under control from all the g-force exerted on him.  
  
In the distance, Rylan points out the Renegade Zoid and points out what kind of Zoid it is. His eyes open wide in excitement and joy as he throws a switch for the zoid to glide lower to the ground.  
  
"It's a Shadow Fox!!" cried Rylan as the Blade Liger lands on its feet and charges at the Zoid.  
  
"YOU!! Get away from me!!" shouted the unknown pilot in the Shadow Fox.  
  
"Not Gonna happen!" and with those words, The Blade Liger jumps onto the Shadow Fox's back and comes to a complete stop.  
  
The Command Wolves are still miles away, while these two Zoids battle it out. Quickly the Shadow Fox kicks the Blade Liger off it and jumps onto its feet while the Blade Liger comes to a rolling stop at the edge of the forest.  
  
Before them, they battle in a plain field, perfect for a perfect battle. Rylan's heart beats with excitement, while the other Pilot fears for his life. Without hesitation, each Zoid charge at one another with great speed. The Shadow Fox powers up its claws as it attempts to attack with its Strike Laser Claw, while the Blade Liger charges at the Fox with its Blades charged with power.  
  
"STRIKE LASER CLAW!!" Shouts the mysterious Pilot.  
  
Quickly Cy sends the Blade Liger to dodge the attack and points the blade directly at the Shadow Fox and fires a few shots at the Zoid. The Shadow Fox falls from the sky and onto its side.  
  
".Who.are you?" asked the pilot.  
  
"Rylan.now, I'm to take you back.lets go."  
  
"heh heh heh, you've grown up Rylan. Its been a few years hasn't it?" laughed the Pilot.  
  
From the cockpit of the Shadow Fox, a man jumps out. He doesn't look all that old, but vaguely looks familiar to Rylan. From inside the shadow Fox, flies out a Black Organoid with wings. At the very sight of the black Organoid, Rylan knew exactly who it was.  
  
"Raven." said Rylan quietly to himself.  
  
The Blade Liger cockpit opens up as Rylan jumps down to greet Raven. Cy flies out from the Blade Liger and joins Rylan. Slowly Rylan walks right up to Raven, and the two stare at each other for a few moments. They embrace each other in a friendly hug, and start laughing.  
  
"Raven, its Great to see you again!!" cried Rylan. 


	7. Raven's New Life

CHAPTER 7  
  
RYLAN'S COMMENT: Well, now that I'm back from the holidays, I think its time that I put up a new chapter in Zoids and the New Threat! Thank you for all the reviews and the support, I plan to update the story 3 times a week. Hopefully I'll write more than just 3 times, it all depends on how many people enjoy my story.  
  
"I see you've grown quite a bit over time Rylan," said Raven.  
  
Raven looks about the same age as Van, they both are walking a cane. Though Raven seems as if he doesn't need is, as well as Van. Raven's hair is quite longer, and he wears a black tunic in which he keeps his head concealed in the hood. People continue to banish him from towns from his horrible past.  
  
"Well Raven, I'm just happy to see that you're doing well. What happened to your Geno Saurer? I mean I know you got the Geno Breaker destroyed, and you had Shadow create a new Geno Saurer." Asked Rylan.  
  
"I needed some money, besides I had no need to fight anymore. Besides this shadow fox can help me hide away from those damn bounty hunters." Raven gave a slight sigh as Shadow took a few steps towards the two.  
  
Apparently Shadow doesn't look all that different, but you can sence that the Organoid has grown weaker, and his personality has changed a bit. Raven on the other hand, has changed dramatically, but his hate towards Van still remains the same.  
  
"You know Raven, ever since you saved me 10 years ago, I've never stopped hoping that you would come back and give my grandfather a chance. You have a kind heart, and my grandfather will be happy to have you stay with us!" said Rylan.  
  
"Bah..your grandfather never liked me and I never liked him! Now butt out!" shouted Raven as he walked towards the Shadow Fox.  
  
"Why were you running from those men Raven?" asked Rylan.  
  
"They consider me a threat to society and they want my capture. But I won't allow it. I just wish there was some place I can stay and grow old." Sighed Raven.  
  
"Stay with my grandfather, please Raven!"  
  
For a moment, Raven thought to himself and turned to look at Rylan. He looked into his eyes, and pondered the thought. Raven's heart beat faster as he fear Van as much as he hated him. But he didn't know what Van was like now, maybe he should try and get to know Van.  
  
"Very well boy," said Raven, and with that he leaped up into the Shadow Fox and led it towards Van's home.  
  
"heh, lets go Cy!" Rylan jumped into the Red Blade Liger and followed the Shadow Fox.  
  
Cy and Shadow decided not to enter the Zoids and ran on the outside, following the zoids. Apparently the two had something in common and talked with one another on the run over to the home.  
  
Raven kept silence, for his heart beat faster, knowing the fact that he was meeting his rival, and maybe might get to know him. Rylan was surprised at the fact that Raven was going to meet Van once again.  
  
The two Zoids meet up at the farm and came to a slow stop. Raven and Rylan jumped out of the Zoids and walked to the door. Van slowly glances at Raven and walks over to him, with his cane keeping himself stable.  
  
"Grandfather, Raven needs a place to stay for a while. Can he stay here?" asked Rylan.  
  
Van looked at Raven with a curious look on his face. Both of them knew that they both changed, and wanted to know if acceptance will take place. Slowly Van gave a slight smile at Raven and offered his hand to him. Raven, being rather nervous, takes Van's hand and shakes it.  
  
"Raven, you're welcome to stay here as long as you need!" laughed Van.  
  
"uh.thank you Van.." said Raven in a nervous tone.  
  
"ALRIGHT!" shouted Rylan as he ran outside too tell Cy the good news. 


End file.
